


Wrath

by WaltzQueen



Series: Good times with Hellfire [8]
Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: M/M, sometimes love is destroying your eneimes for you, sometimes love is holding your hand and saying i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generic Hi Skooler, Carmen Leopold, survives by the dint of Todd's mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

While Senor Diablo was the pinnacle of pride, Pepito was not. Of course it wasn't to say that he didn't have his own share of it. Pepito was as sure of his superiority as any one malevolent , sentient being could be. He left traces of it behind him as he stalked through the streets at night. Each foot step he took was one taken with complete surety of his place at the top of the world. For all of that, though, Pride wasn't really Pepito's be all end all. That spot went to something else. 

 

While Pepito felt pride for being above the disgusting pig-worms that were posing as people, for being the one that would end them and their horrifically putrid and meaningless lives, that pride was overshadowed time and time again by something far more powerful. It surged up and over pride, sloth and gluttony like vomit out of the mouth of a marshmallow brained talk-show enthusiast. Wrath was his true calling. 

 

Those that would call him a liar for speaking the truth of the ends times had their faces vaporized straight off of thir empty heads. Line budgers would be teleported to the end of the line, or most of them would, their skin wouldn't make the trip with the rest of them. People in theaters disrupting movies would be pulled inside out and attacked by wild dogs. Any number of offenses would be dealt with swiftly, harshly and deliciously. While the few survivors often knew to duck and cover ther were always more newbies around, uninitiated in the ways of terror and blind fear.

 

Hi Skool was full of the uninitiated. Most of the students had come from different Middle Skools in the area than Pepito and Todd. That was because Pepito had melted the faces off of the greater majority of their classmates on the last day. It was well deserved. They had been attempting to stone Todd into brain death, possibly to bring him down to their level. The sheer thought that they would even throw hurtful words at Todd, much less physically take it upon themselves to pose a threat made the hellfire in him rage impossibly higher. He had pulled his clenched jaw apart in an angered scream as the power radiating off of him destroyed the filthy worm-children. What ever the reason, they had been throwing rocks at his Todd and lost their faces because of it. Since the worthless souls with the minds of slugs needed faces to live for the most part, a great many of them expired from their injuries after the fact leaving their Hi Skool class to be composed of those that hadn't wizened up.

 

Sophomore year's students had learned that harming Todd was an instant death a lot faster than the previous class. It had only taken the time they called him a loony made for a leash and the other incident with the squirrel before they made the connection and stayed away. It had frightened Todd at first when every student in the halls would stop walking and plaster themselves to the wall as he and Pepio walked by. Eventually Todd stopped noticing and the frightened curve of his back curling in on himself for protection straightened to the confident line of someone well at ease with the fact that their presence parted crowds like the Red Sea. It was Pepito and Todd, alone in the midst of a million meaningless lives, undisturbed and decently content. Still there were the occasional morons that would so often interrupt their peaceful lives, as though they were monkeys who stuck their hands into electric fences to check that, yup, it was still electrified, only to find themselves trapped and dead before they knew it. Carmen Leopold was this year's monkey.

 

Carmen had hip, fashionable clothes, mostly clear, pale skin and a completely unremarkable soul. She had no special talents or brains and her destiny was to be among the vermin that filled hell. All in all, completely ignorable, except that she thought it would be a great idea to harass Pepito's beloved.

 

The crowd of students in the halls flattened themselves against the walls like take out containers as Todd and Pepito ambled down the cheap linoleum hallway. The din of voices silenced immediately as they passed, eyes riveted to the pair. The silence made it obvious who was being addressed when a female voice called out"Hey, Weirdo!"  
Todd, having become used to the silence as of late was extra startled and squeaked very loudly. A few children giggled a bit, having not heard the noise before. The few survivors from Middle Skool gave up on what ever had motivated them to be in the hallway in the first place and immediately ducked into any available door for escape. They knew exactly what was coming. Todd attempted to ease his racing pulse as he and Pepito turned around to face the source of the noise.

 

"hey, weirdo!" Carmen exclaimed again, "Nobody likes you! Why don't you just leave already?!" Her left hand rests on her cocked hip as the right one flips her hair dismissively. "Everybody hates you and your face is super ugly, too!" She laughs scornfully, as the ambient temperature of the surrounding block rises and rises as Pepito's fury grows. 

 

Snarls leaked through Pepito's clenched fangs as he stretched his left arm an impossible fifteen feet down the hallway to grab Carmen by her skinny neck. He jerked her up and off of her feet and viciously slammed her back down again and again, before throwing her into the lockers as witless onlookers scrambled to get out of the way. The flimsy lockers crumpled inwards from the force of the blow. Carmen only survives the crash because Pepito wants to extend her suffering beyond a simple toss. She didn't even get a chance to fall to the ground as Pepito clenched his taloned fist in her hair and retracted his arm, dragging her towards him, gasping and crying. 

 

All the while, Pepito's snarls had been steadily growing and now he was all but roaring furiously and drowning the neighborhood in infernal power. Carmen was within a normal arms length when Pepito feels Todd tug gently on his arm. The noises halted immediately as Pepito turned his attention towards the gangly human boy. "Que es, Mi corazon?" Pepito queried softly and sweetly, as though he wasn't currently in the process of maiming or murdering a teenage girl in front of a crowd of his classmates.

 

"Can you, maybe, not hurt her?" Todd pled quietly. He had recovered from the initial startling and was now making eye contact, eyes darting away every few seconds only to return faithfully to Pepito's. "She was mean but she doesn't deserve all that." His eyes then locked with Pepito's. A moment.... two moments...and Pepito drops Carmen like a jar of moldy butter. 

 

Pepito gently wraps his arm around Todd's shoulders and tugs, leading them on their way. Todd looks back at Carmen on the ground for a single moment, pity in his eyes and heart. Pepito gazed at him and smiles sweetly. Pepito turned his head around on his neck the moment Todd looked forwards again and hisses.


End file.
